The Debauchery of HJG
by hplover33181
Summary: Hermione is going to Draco and Astoria's Bachelor/Bachelorette party when she meets Draco's Tall, Dark, and Handsome friend. Rated M for a reason... Be warned!


**Just a naughty little story that came to me today. Just a warning, this is rated M for a reason. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; I just like to have a little fun with them. For now this is a oneshot, but I might decide to turn it into a full story later on. Hope you enjoy! Also, in case anyone would be interested, I have started a polyvore account to show all the amazing outfits featured in my stories. Go to .com to check it out!**

**The Debauchery of H.J.G**

"I can't believe I'm dressing like a Slytherin!" Hermione said to herself looking in the mirror. "Well, at least I look good." She was getting ready for Draco and Astoria's Bachelor/Bachelorette party. Two years ago, Hermione had been looking around a bookstore in muggle London. She hadn't been watching where she was going and ran into someone, knocking them to the floor

(flashback)

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. Let me help… MALFOY!, what are you doing here?"

"Well Granger, at the moment sitting on my wounded pride. Mind giving me a hand?"

She looked at him skeptically. "You really want a mudblood to help you? Are you sure you can stand it?"

"Well Hermione, and yes I am calling you by your name, we are in a muggle bookstore so obviously I learned long ago to let go of the past and move on" Draco replied standing and dusting off his jeans.

Hermione was flabbergasted. She just stared at him

"Someone should write this down. Hermione Granger at a loss for words"

"Well if you're done making fun of me Malfoy, I think we're done here." She started to turn away

"Hermione, wait. I've been trying to find a way to talk to you for a while now. I know you'll never believe me, but I am truly sorry for all the pain I caused you in the past. Please, let me buy you a cup of tea and we can talk."

"Well, I guess it is the least I can do for knocking you to the floor." She smiled

(End of flashback)

And the rest was history. They had even dated briefly, but decided that it was just too weird, although the Hogwarts rumors were true. He was the Slytherin sex god. Hermione laughed at that thought. Maybe I'll get lucky tonight. She appraised her reflection, turning to the side so she could see the back. The dress was green of course. It was sleeveless with a plunging neckline and a wrap-around look. It had a flowing skirt that stopped at her knees. She was wearing a snake bracelet, earrings, and necklace, but the best part of the outfit was the shoes. Sky high black and green heels. The heel was silver and they had a silver snake that wound its way up the heel and rested on the back of the shoe. These are the epitome of "come fuck me" heels Hermione thought. She gave her gorgeous brown curls a final toss before grabbing her purse and apparating to the club.

* * *

Venom was Draco's pride and joy. He opened the club a little over a year ago, right after he started dating Astoria. It had taken a lot of work, but it was worth it. He was sitting at a small table waiting for his fiancé to arrive and talking to his partner Blaise

"I can't believe you're getting married man" Blaise said with a sigh. "How can you tie yourself to one girl forever? Don't you know sex gets boring after you get married?"

"Blaise, sometimes a guy has to grow up, and what are you complaining about? This just leaves more girls for you" Draco said with his trademark smirk

"Well, this is true. And it calls for a toast. To Draco, for getting married to one smoking hot chick, and leaving the rest of them to me"

Draco laughed then they both downed their shots of firewhisky

"Glad you're enjoying yourselves boys" Astoria said smiling

"Oh we are." Blaise said

"Hi sweetheart, you look fabulous" Draco said giving Astoria a kiss on the cheek

"Aww, you guys are so cute… I think I need another drink before I throw up" Blaise said standing up. He looked away from the couple and saw the hottest woman he had seen in ages. She was wearing a green dress and a pair of heels that made her legs go on forever!

"Draco who is that smoking hot chick, she's coming this way!"

Draco laughed "Hey Granger, looking good"

Blaise was floored. This is Granger. Wow the years have been GOOD to her. Her hair was in sleek curls to her shoulders, her dress showed off her large breasts magnificently, and she was swaying her hips slightly as she walked making his pants feel a little tight.

Hermione laughed "Thanks Draco, I can't believe you got me to dress like a slytherin. It was really hard wearing all this green and silver and snakes. The shoes made it worth it though."

"Hermione, those are amazing! Wherever did you find them?" Astoria asked

"I found them in a store in Germany last week. I thought you might like them" Hermione said smiling

The girls were making small talk and Draco was watching his best friend nearly undress Hermione with his eyes. Hmm, maybe he could give them a little push. Blaise needs a girl like Hermione. Maybe she could be the one to finally get the playboy to settle down.

"Well love, we should probably go mingle a bit." Draco said talking Astoria's hand "Blaise, you and Hermione have seats in the VIP section upstairs along with a few other friends. If there are any songs you'd like to hear go add them to the playlist for the DJ. We'll see you at the table in a little bit"

"How about a drink, then we can go catch up at the table while we wait for the lovebirds" Blaise said holding out his arm for Hermione

"Such a gentleman" Hermione laughed "A drink sounds awesome"

Hermione started leading them to the back of the line at the bar, but Blaise shook his head and started to lead her to the opposite side "It pays to be on the arm of a part owner of the club" he winked at her and led her behind the bar"

"Wow, so you're Draco's business partner. You guys are doing fantastic with this place!"

"Thanks Hermione. We love it. What'll you have?"

"Surprise me"

"Okay, a couple of questions. Do you like girly drinks or the hard stuff?"

"Both. But how about we start with the lighter stuff and work our way up"

"You got it."

Hermione watched as Blaise started mixing some kind of very green drink. She was admiring the view. Blaise looked positively yummy. He was wearing black dress pants and shoes and an emerald green button up shirt with a silver tie. He had on a black jacket with silver trim as well.

"Here you go, an Appletini."

"Thanks" Hermione said taking a sip "This is great."

Blaise stopped a waitress and asked her to bring 2 more Appletini's, a bottle of firewhisky, and a bottle of white wine to table 6 in the VIP section, then led Hermione there.

"So, what has the brightest witch of our age been doing since Hogwarts? Up until recently I've been living in Italy with my family"

"Well, I lived in America for a little while after the war, but I missed home too much. I moved into a flat in London about two years ago, and have been working for the Ministry since then. I'm head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"How did you and Draco become friends? I knew you guys have been friends for a while now, but never thought to ask him"

"It's really funny actually. About a month after I had moved back home I was browsing around in a bookstore not too far from my flat and ran into him, literally. I knocked him flat on his ass" Hermione laughed "We had tea after and decided to let the past go and have been friends since"

* * *

Astoria was watching Blaise and Hermione from a distance. They seemed to really be hitting it off. "Draco?" Astoria motioned for him to come talk to her.

"Yes my dear?" He said pulling her close and kissing her

"What do you think of Hermione and Blaise?"

"Great minds think alike my love. I think they could be great together. I guess we'll have to see what happens tonight" Draco said pulling her onto the dance floor for a slow dance

* * *

Hermione realized suddenly that she had been talking with Blaise for over an hour. She had a lot to drink as well. She was feeling slightly buzzed, but not too drunk yet.

"Hey Blaise, you wanna dance with me?" She asked giving him a sultry look

"How could I refuse such a beauty? I'd be delighted"

Blaise held out his hand and they joined the crowd on the dance floor. The music was amazing and they danced for quite a while. Blaise couldn't help but watch her move to the music. It was almost sinful. He was beginning to get warm and his pants were uncomfortably tight so he suggested to her that they go back to the table for another drink and to visit with Draco and Astoria for a bit.

Back at the table and Blaise took his jacket off tossing it on one of the chairs and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Hermione watched him admiring his muscular arms and imagining what he's look like without his shirt on. She excused herself to go to the restroom. She was very warm so she pulled her hair up away from her face and checked her makeup, before going back out to her friends.

"Feeling a little cooler?" Blaise asked her

"Yeah, you ready to go dance again?"

"If the lady commands" He said bowing to her

"You're crazy"

They joined the crowd again, and this time Hermione decided to play around just a little bit. The music had a bit of a sexier feel this time and the liquor had definitely lowered her inhibitions. She gave Blaise a sexy look before grabbing his tie and pulling him closer "I think this song requires us to be a little closer, how about you"

"I agree" He said turning her around and pulling her flush against his body and wrapping his arms around her waist. She in turn wound her arms around his neck and they swayed together to the beat of the music. She could feel his erection rubbing against her so she added an extra sway of her hips just to tease him

"You are a sexy little minx aren't you" he whispered in her ear

She answered him with a sexy smile and another sway of her hips.

He pulled her to a darker more secluded part of the dance floor and turned her around so she was facing him. He pulled her tight against him and kissed her deeply gliding his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she willingly granted. Their bodies moved to the music as their tongues intertwined. They could feel the lust building up inside each other when they were interrupted by a waitress.

"Mr Zabini? Mr Malfoy and Ms Greengrass are looking for you both"

"Thank you Meredith. Could you tell them Miss Granger and I will be there in a moment"

"Sure"

"Cockblocked by the best friend" Blaise muttered under his breath. Hermione heard him and laughed

"Come on Casanova. Let's go see what the happy couple wants, and then maybe we can have another dance before the night is over.

"Hey guys, Astoria isn't feeling all that well. Blaise do you think you could close up for me tonight. I gave Marcus and Theo the night off and was planning to do it myself, but I don't want to leave her"

"You bet mate. I bet Granger would help too." Blaise said winking at her.

"Of course, you just take care of Astoria and tell her I hope she feels better soon"

"I will. Thank you so much you guys, you're the best" Draco said hugging them both before leaving.

* * *

"Draco, did they suspect anything?" Astoria asked Draco grinning

"Nothing" he said laughing "Now let's go home so I can take care of you"

"Sounds like a great idea"

* * *

Blaise and Hermione spent the rest of the evening dancing and mingling with friends. Everyone finally left a little after one in the morning. Hermione helped wipe down the tables while Blaise finished up the evening paperwork in the office. Once everything was done Blaise locked the door and went to the bar

"Another drink before we leave?"

"Sounds good to me"

He grabbed her hand and led her behind the bar again. She hopped up and sat on the bar while he was making drinks "My feet are killing me" she laughed

"That's because as sexy as those are, they look like torture devices" He laughed handing her the drink

"What is this?"

"It's the signature drink, Venom. It had just about every type if liquor in it we serve"

"It's fantastic"

Blaise walked over to the sound system and put on some music, then walked back to her

"You want to hang out here for a bit?"

"Sure" She said sitting her drink on the bar "Would you like to pick up where we left off earlier?"

"You bet" He said walking up to stand at the bar between her knees

She grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a scorching kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue entwined with hers. She was the first one to pull away for air while she caught her breath she loosened and removed his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt

"I thought you might be getting a bit warm" She smiled sexily at him

"I think you are as well Hermione dear" He said he brought his hand up and cupped the back of her neck and slid it down slowly into the deep V of her cleavage, then down to her waist. "It seems you're getting warmer" He smirked as her eyes slid closed and her breathing became slightly erratic. Then he removed his hand.

Her eyes shot open. He smirked and placed a hand on each of her knees then slid them up underneath the hem of her dress. They grazed her inner thighs and she couldn't take it anymore she leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss. She moaned as his finger rubbed a light circle across her satin covered pussy.

"You're already so wet for me baby, were you wanting me to touch you?"

"God yes Blaise. Please touch me"

He pulled her back into a kiss as he slid her panties to the side and rubbed her clit with his finger. She moaned into his mouth and slid her tongue against his. Slowly he slid one finger into her tight heat and she arched her back gasping for breath. He added a second finger and she began to buck against his hand. He kissed her again quickly and removed his hand. She whimpered at the loss.

"Don't worry baby. I won't make you wait long. I want to taste you"

He pushed her dress up to her waist, but Hermione taking it one step further pulled it completely over her head revealing her Green satin bra and panties to his hungry gaze. He reached up and pulled her panties down her legs tossing them to the side then lovingly spread her legs.

"So beautiful, do you want me to taste you? Do you want me to make you cum with my tongue?"

She nearly melted onto the marble bar top. She didn't trust her voice so she nodded.

Blaise didn't disappoint her by teasing. He leaned in and licked her slit making her moan in ecstasy. He slid two fingers slowly in and sucked gently on her clit making her arch her back. He ran his tongue across it over and over making her moan. He curled his fingers slightly brushing against her g-spot as he dragged the flat of his tongue over her clit

"Blaise, I'm so close!"

"Cum Hermione, I want to feel you cum on my fingers" Blaise said brushing against her g-spot again and that was all it took. She arched her back as her orgasm ripped through her. He gave her one last lick of his tongue before helping her sit up.

"You are spectacular!" Blaise said pulling her into a kiss.

"You're pretty fantastic yourself. But you have WAY too many clothes on." She reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt as he pulled it out of the waist band of his dress pants. When she reached the bottom button she slid it off his shoulders and marveled at the exquisite site in front of her. He was all muscle. She ran her hands down his chest then slid off the bar so she was standing in front of him. "You are one VERY sexy man Blaise Zabini"

"I think you are MUCH sexier. How about we take this somewhere a bit more comfortable? My flat is just around the corner. I just really wanted to watch you cum on my bar" He smirked at her

She pulled her dress back over her head and handed him his shirt. "Lead the way"

He surprised her by grabbing her around the waist and apparating both of them directly into his bedroom

* * *

Blaise's bedroom was HUGE. He had a four poster bed with Black curtains. The bed had silver satin sheets. The carpet was white, and the walls were a dark gray.

"Blaise your room is amazing"

"I'm glad you like it" He pulled her in for another kiss. Hermione pulled away from him and pulled her dress back over her head tossing it to the floor. She was standing in her bra, panties and sexy as hell snake heels. She stepped forward again and unbuckled his belt

"I want to suck your cock"

She unzipped his pants and slid them down his muscular legs taking his boxers with them revealing his gorgeous cock. She licked her lips in anticipation. Leaning forward slightly she wrapped her mouth around the tip then slid her tongue around it. Blaise closed his eyes tight and moaned at the sensation. Hermione slid her mouth down his length until she felt the tip brush the back of her throat then slid back up running her tongue along the sensitive underside. Blaise rested his hand in her hair as she continued to do the same alternating sucking gently and caressing with her tongue. She slid all the way down again, this time relaxing her throat. Instinctively he thrust his hips forcing his cock down her throat. He groaned at the amazing feeling. Hermione slid her mouth off his cock.

"Fuck my mouth Blaise, I want to feel you cum down my throat"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

She slid her mouth back down on his cock. He gave her a moment to get accustomed to it again before fisting his hands in her hair and gently thrusting into her mouth. Hermione moaned around his cock which was the most amazing feeling, then relaxed her throat. He pulled back slightly and thrust again feeling his cock go a little farther this time. Hermione grabbed his hips to tell him she wanted him to pick up the pace and he couldn't hold back. He thrust into her welcoming mouth again and again. He could feel his balls tightening and looked down at her. She was rubbing her clit looking up at him and he lost all control. He threw his head back and came shouting her name.

Hermione slid off his cock and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Blaise offered her is hand and pulled her to her feet. "You are amazing and have a very talented tongue"

"Thank you"

He picked her up and carried her to the bed lying her down in the center. He curled up next to her and pulled her in for a kiss. He ran his hands along her body then pulled her up to straddle him. He reached around and unhooked her bra tossing it to the floor beside them. He cupped her breasts rubbing his thumbs across her nipples before sitting up slightly and taking one into his mouth. He licked and sucked until it had stiffened then moved to the other one. Hermione closed her eyes and reveled in the sensation. She could feel his cock hardening beneath her and gently rocked her hips against it.

Suddenly Blaise rolled over so she was beneath him. He slid her panties off so they were both completely naked, and settled himself between her legs. Hermione arched her back slightly as he entered her in one deep thrust.

"God Mione, you feel so fucking good"

He pulled nearly all the way out before slowly entering her warm heat again. She whimpered and tried to thrust against him, but he held her still. He continued the gentle pace for a few minutes until she was nearly a sobbing mess

"Blaise, please don't tease me. I need you to fuck me!"

He slid nearly all the way out again, settled her legs over his shoulders and pounded into her making both of them moan.

"Is this what you wanted" He moaned, thrusting hard and fast "I'm going to make you cum so hard, you're going to see stars"

"Fuck! Just like that Blaise… I'm going to cum"

He sped up the pace and looked into her eyes "Cum for me Hermione! Cum on my cock"

She met his gaze and shattered. She cried out his name over and over as he kept pounding into her prolonging her orgasm. He slowed down slightly to let her catch her breath then rolled over, pulling her on top of him. He let her have a moment, then gripped her hips and gently rocked her hips against him.

"You want me to ride you Blaise?" Hermione smiled. She brought his hands up to caress her breasts and leaned forward to brace her hands on the headboard. She closed her eyes and could feel the sensations building inside her as she rocked her hips against his.

"You feel so good Blaise."

Blaise moaned feeling the beginnings of his orgasm, but he was determined for Hermione to cum before him. He slid his hand between them and began rubbing circles on her clit

"Baby, I'm so close" Hermione moaned picking up the pace

"Me too." He said thrusting up into her

"Cum for me Blaise!" Hermione shouted reaching her own orgasm.

"Hermione" He groaned, exploding into her.

She rocked against him a couple more times before collapsing on his chest. He rolled to his side and pulled her close kissing her on the forehead.

"You are one amazing witch Hermione Granger"

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
